


Knock Knock ......... Who's there?

by Dopeydais



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopeydais/pseuds/Dopeydais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to joke with my friends saying I was the real life Cinderella. Evil stepmother , 2 stepbrother who made my life hell and a dad to blinded by love to even notice me or my pain. It might have just been a matter of time before my prince charming came bounding into my life a swept me off my feet but I couldn't wait any more, I'd waited long enough and I mean I'm pretty sure girls like me don't have a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Beginnings

It was just a normal day, well I say normal it really depends on what you clarify as normal because mine consisted of being grounded, no TV, no laptop and no phone and that all happened within half another of me walking up. My fastest time yet to be honest. So there is was just sat in my room with no means of communication to the outside world. I know what your thinking , sounds like a prisoner well I might as well be for the amount of freedom I get. Well anyway back on track so sitting in my room facing a wall and then I had an idea , just a small one but people say a small idea is like a seed once planted it weaves and grows through your mind twisting and pulling you towards it.

Before I even knew it my belonging were thrown into a small suitcase and I was out on the street all alone. I had my bank card which had about 500 pounds on it from all my saving but i knew even that wouldn't last long. After what felt like an hours walk I came in to central London it was dark and cold but I didn't care for the first time in 5 years I felt free , like no one could hold me down. It's not like I didn't have family but I knew they would send me back and I couldn't go back I just couldn't. I used to joke with my friends saying I was the real life Cinderella. Evil stepmother , 2 stepbrother who made my life hell and a dad to blinded by love to even notice me or my pain. It might have just been a matter of time before my prince charming came bounding into my life a swept me off my feet but I couldn't wait any-more, I'd waited long enough and I mean I'm pretty sure girls like me don't have a happy ending.

I found a door way to lay in for the night till I found a cheap motel the following day. The silence was terrifying and the cold was making my body numb. I laid my bag down using it as a pillow staring at the stars in the night sky wondering if my life would be different it I hadn't left my mum all them years ago , I know what your thinking why don't I go to her I will to answer your question she doesn't have time for me over the last year not a phone call so why would or should she care now.Closing my eyes I thought of all my good memories and the happy times that I had before my life went south , before everything changed for the worse. I heard Big Ben chime signalling it was just past midnight , snuggling in to my bad I tried to forget where I was and before long I had fallen asleep in the empty London street alone.

I woke up the following morning my whole body feeling cramped and cold, standing up I stretched out my sore muscles and picking up my belongings before starting to my hunt to fond someone to stay until I could find a job.

The next day

I woke up to the sounds of a loud banging on the door. I'd found a cheap kinda scummy motel to stay in till I could find a job and get on my feet, but apparently people don't want to employ an 18-year-old with no previous job experience but I didn't give up, I got out of the bed , well if I would even call it a bed it was a thin mattress, blankets and a pillow that I was sure was actually a washing bag stuffed with cotton wool. Looking in the mirror I grimaced my complexion was washed out and my usually bright hazel eyes look dull and lifeless.

I opened the door slowly , carefully poking my head round the door frame with weary eyes. Stood in front of me was a boy , well maybe man he looked around 19 maybe pushing twenty he towered over my 5ft 5 and had the most amazing light blue eyes , his hair was covered by a hood so it still remained a mystery to me. I stared up at him waiting for him to explain the reason he disturbed my sleep. Realising I was waiting he cleared his throat and looked straight into my eyes making me cringe slightly and the intensity of his gaze.

"Errm hi, I was wondering of you could do me a favour, I need to run out but my mates are coming round here in about 10 minutes so could you listen out for them and tell them I will meet them at the café down the road", His voice was confusing , it was deep and raspy but it seemed he was trying to hide an accent or something so it kind of came out like a weird northern/eastern accent , I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Yeah sure , now if that's all goodbye" I said closing to the door too tired to care about how rude i was being as I laid back on the bed I heard a small chuckle from outside. Walking away from the door and flopped down on my bed and listened out for Mr Can't Decide On An Accents friends. The sooner they came the sooner I could crash again.

Ten minutes later

From outside I could hear multiple voices a mix of male and female, they were so bloody loud. Huffing I got up and opened my door, walking out I was met with a group of people standing out what I assume was the room of Mr Can't Decide On An Accent. I cleared my throat making the group fall silent and stare at me. Smiling awkwardly I closed my door

"Errmm.... God I hope I've got the right people but anyway the guy with the frankly horrific fake accent that was in that room said he had to be somewhere and would meet you at the café down the street". as I spoke one of the boys at the back scoffed and I narrowed my eyes biting my tongue. One of the girls stepped forward with a cautious smile like I was going to jump on her and go crazy. She had blonde hair cut into a short style and blue eyes overall, her nose was pierced and her make up was quiet bold but she could pull it off flawlessly then she spoke

"Oh sweetie I think your just confused , why don't you go back to you room and rest up" she spoke with a thick northern accent. I narrowed my eyes at her stupid patronising tone like a mother when the child mentions monsters, I walked towards the group about to start my rant.

"Okay first of all your like what 20 so don't try to go mumsie on me , second I know what I'm talking about the guy that was in that room was around the size of the twat in the back that scoffed at me earlier , much appreciated by the way, anyway yeah he had blue eyes like really blue and had an accent not sure which one because he is really shit at trying to disguise it so feel free to stand out side of the door because I've done what I was asked so I'm going back to my room so goodbye"

I mentally high-fived my self as I went back into my room but not before catching a startling green pair of eyes which glistened with amusement and surprise, the eyes slowly raked over my appearance making me glare and slam my door shouting pervert through the thin wooden door. 

Walking over to the make shift bathroom I turned the shower on making sure the water was a decent temperature before stripping off and standing under the warm spray. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped my self in my towel trying to keep some heat and the room was bitter and cold.

Grabbing a pair of leggings and an over sized shirt I got dressed. I towel dried my hair and added a small amount of the mousse I had brought from home. Applying a blemish cover up, I grabbed my hoodie and 20 pounds from my hidden stash. Out for another day of job hunting. Needing every bit of luck I could I locked my door and walked out on to the busy streets of London hoping this could be the day to make a difference. Fingers crossed


	2. Well Hello There Stranger

After 6 hours of trying and horribly failing to find a place that would employ me I got back to the motel and sighed as I approached the front desk. The extremely grumpy motel owner looked up at me his dark brown eyes hard and cold and his mouth pulled down in a grimace as I smiled awkwardly,

" What do you want?" he barked out causing me to flinch back " well come on I haven't all day" he said bringing his hand down on the desk heavily.

"I would like my room for another 3 nights please" I said my voice quiet and timid as I took out the money and placing it on the desk and stepping back as he made a grab for it grunting in confirmation and motioning for me to leave.I practically ran off biting my lip trying not to laugh , he reminded me of one of my old school teacher always in a grump. 

I jogged up the stairs humming out the tune to one of my favourite panic! at the disco songs, digging in to my pocket grabbing the key and stopping once I was outside 'my room' just as I was about to place the key in the lock I heard someone clear there throat and I startled dropping the key to the floor and turning round.I was met by the hooded figure that knocked at my door earlier I just stared at him as he bends down and grabs my key from the floor and holds it out for me. I eye him wearily as I grab the key 

" Thanks" I awkwardly drawl out turning slowly back to face my door biting my lip hoping this would mean he was going to leave. Just as I heard the lock click open I suddenly felt a strong hand in my shoulder causing me to shoot backwards and into the door which coincidently flew open as sent me tumbling to the floor with a sharp scream. 

As I hit the floor I heard to stranger gasp out and from the corner of my eyesight him step forward as if to catch me but a moment to late. As my back hit the floor the wind was knocked out of me and I let out a groan " fuck that's gonna bruise"I wheezed out as I laid back and tried to catch my breath. I hear some shuffling and a shadow cast over me 

" I'm sorry are you okay?"I cupped my eyes to get a better look as he bends down to pick up my key that must have fallen when I fell down , tilting my head at the thick Irish accent that poured from his lips , unlike the accents he had tried to use earlier I could tell this was actually his as it flowed flawlessly from him. I must have been staring because he cleared his throat and I jumped up into a seating position holding my head as I got a sense of head rush.

"well that wasn't at all embarrassing "I say struggling to my feet groaning as my back protested , just as I felt my legs give way the hooded strangers hands had secured themselves around my waist and was holding me up 

"right think its best to get you in a bed missy" he said authority clear in his voice as he practically pulled me over to the bed and as carefully as he could laid me back. once I was secure on my bed I pushed his hands away sitting up against the wall behind the bed pushing the hair out of my face.

" I'm sorry about that, not usually that bad on my feet"I saw my face blushing slightly as hear him let out a deep chuckle " so do I get to see my saviours face or perhaps even a name?"I say sarcastically raising my eyebrow. He chuckled again before raising his hand up and pulling off his hood. Once the cover of the hood was removed I was met with palish skin and stunning blue eyes which I'd seen a glimpse of them but in proper lighting they were mesmerising and his hair was a blonde fringe that flopped across his forehead and the sides a dark brown standing out beautifully against his pale skin. I noticed him start to shift uncomfortable and I realised I was staring " sorry "I mumble moving my gaze as my face grew hot. 

As I looked back up he was running his hands through his hair when he got a glimpse of his watch and his eyes widen " shit, I'm late " he said before looking back at me assessing if I was stable enough to be left alone before he made his way to my door " I'm really sorry but I have to leave , if you feel dizzy or light headed call an ambulance " he said rushed , making me chuckle nodding my head before he runs out of the door with a cute smile and a quick wave.

I laid in bed smiling before I realised two thing , first of all I never got his name and second he still had my door key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar errors or spelling and also sorry it has taken so long to update I'm gonna try and update the next chapter quicker but comment and let me know what you think it means the world 
> 
> \-----------DopeyDais xx--------

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at this hopefully you like it , I'll try to update regularly


End file.
